I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine transportation and, more particularly, to an improved system and related methods for manned and/or unmanned marine transportation.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various challenges exist in creating unmanned transportation for marine applications. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.